Dream
by Isabel Night
Summary: Cale, Dais, and Sekhmet go to a hidden beach where Dais makes a wish.


**Disclaimer**-I will never own Dais, Sekhmet, Cale, and/or Anubis. Everyone belongs to his or her respective owners, producers, voice actors, and all such people who are associated with the following characters.

_Dream  
Isabel Night_

  
Dear Anubis,

I am sorry for not writing this letter yesterday, as I had previously promised; but now that it is summer in the Mortal and Nether Realms, Cale, Sekhmet, and I decided to take something the mortals call "personal time off" from all the busy _O-Bon_ preparations, and engage in a "normal activity." Much to my surprise, this "activity" has done the three of us much good, and I hope that soon, we will be able to take more excursions to that "spot."

The "spot" that I had previously mentioned in the above paragraph, is a secluded beach around the Kyushu area of Nippon, close to where Talpa's former Warlord of Venom was born. While we were there, we did some "childish," "uplifting," and "cleansing" activities, such as Cale tripping over some sand dunes that were close to the shoreline, and Sekhmet picking up a beautiful black seashell that I believe he will give to Torrent when we come together for the _O-Bon_ festival. However, the day's highest moment, at least in my eye, was being able to watch the sun set over the horizon. Moreover, as we were watching the ancestress of the imperial family hand control of the sky over to her brother, our winter warrior then dared the autumn warrior and I to make a wish.

I do not know if he spoke those words, as the mortals say, "on impulse," but after the sky had changed her multi-colored robe, I acted on that mortal urge and made a special wish that only the sky deities could hear. Cale later told me that if I disclosed my craving to anyone else, then it would never come true. Even so, I do believe that if I can confide my secret hope and dream to you, that soon, my aspiration will partially become a reality.

In fact, if the eight million deities were to grant me my inclination, then all eight of us, including Kayura, would be able to see you in the world of the living. Yes, I know it may sound like a silly and childish longing, but even if this award gave me a false hope, then perhaps I would still be able to revel in the knowledge that the four of us will come together in the world of living. You see, not only would we come together on this joyful day, but the _Kami_ would also approve of our reunion by blessing us with health, wealth, and eternal happiness!

On the other hand, after I think those thoughts, I would have to still my heart and have something the mortals call a "reality check." Given the fact that as tempting as that longing is, I also realize that what I yearn for is not something that any human being could achieve. In simple terms, the dead cannot return to life, and only Lord Enma has the right to decide as to who can go back to the realm of the living, and who must stay in the world of the dead. Still, if it were at all possible, then I would be more than happy to give my devotion to mother Kannon, the seven deities of good luck, and/or the Buddha himself, if any of them granted my one appeal. Then again, if that yearning were to come true, then perhaps I would not take your final deed to heart as much as I do right now; at the very least, I would not have to busy myself with setting up an altar to remember you on the day the dead come to visit. In contrast, on the days when I am alone and thinking of you, and it happens quite often, so please do not be surprised, I can sometimes imagine the three of us waking up and finding you sitting at the breakfast table, laughing with us, joking with us, and asking us how our day was...

I am sorry to cut this letter short, but the flame from the candle that is sitting on my desk is dying out, and by the creaking sounds that the castle is making, almost everyone else has gone to bed. I know that as I cut this epistle short, Lord Enma will hear the lamentations that loved ones make for his or her deceased relatives, and with the right offerings, half of my hope will come true. I do not know how long it will take the underworld deities to heed my dream and desire, though I have faith that it will come true. Nevertheless, does not that hopefulness and conviction distort the point of a wish, which is to hope for what can never happen, and dream about what might have been?

Yours truly,  
Dais

_THE END_   
**End Notes**-There might be few things that are confusing in this story, so I will clear a few things up. _O-Bon_, also known as _Bon_, is the Japanese Festival of the Dead. The Japanese believe that on _O-Bon_, the Iron Pit of Hell opens, and the deceased come back to our world for a visit. Kannon is the Buddhist _Bodhisattva_ of Compassion, known in China as Quan Yin. Enma is the Judge of the Dead, also known, as Yama in Indian Buddhism, and the _Kami_ are the divine spirits that reside in Japan in natural formations, such as the sun, moon, storms, etc. I would also like to thank **MorganRay**, **Kumo**, and everyone else who has looked over my work! Many cookies and love go out to you. 


End file.
